


No Hope, No Harm

by MiniNephthys



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Buddha were to indulge more often, would Mara still pursue him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hope, No Harm

Despite what howling Johnny Depp fans might tell you, Jesus Christ isn't actually that attractive.

At least, Mara is of the opinion that he isn't that attractive. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder (or other supernatural species) and something about the angles of Jesus's face and his beard.. probably mostly his beard... makes Mara raise an eyebrow when Lucifer talks about seducing him.

Lucifer himself has admitted his motivations are basically giving the last middle finger to his Father. And that's why Lucifer will never, ever succeed.

Mara isn't so foolish as to think _he's_ going to succeed either. Mara's interest lies in someone who codified self-denial. Even if Buddha liked him, which he doesn't and never will because Mara is a failure in all social situations, that would be even more reason to do nothing more with him than hold hands.

Mara doesn't get it. What did Jesus's Father place good things upon the earth for if not for people to enjoy them? If he wanted food to merely be for sustenance He could have created men and women without taste buds, but He did not, so that people could enjoy their food and drink. If He wanted people not to be intoxicated He would not have created intoxicants and that gentle fog over the mind, but He did. If He wanted people to reproduce like amoebas then He could have done so, but He did not. He created sex and He saw to it that it was a pleasure, so people ought to indulge in it once in a while.

Buddha has disagreed with him on this point for a very long time. And while Mara doesn't exactly get it, he knows it makes Buddha a much more admirable person than him. Buddha has always been much more amazing than Mara, more virtuous and far better at self-control.

If Buddha were to indulge more often, would Mara still pursue him?

Stupid question. Of course Mara would. Even if he had not been the Buddha, leader and sage and supreme awakened one of this era, Siddhartha Gautama was a man of virtue and wisdom on his own merits, and Mara would have fallen hard. The impossibility of his current quest just spurs him to continue trying even more.

Jesus Christ isn't all that attractive to Mara. If Lucifer can ever win him over, it will be a cold day in Hell and pigs will grow wings, but Mara won't give a fig about it.

Buddha is the object of his desires, first because Mara longs for that virtue and then all the more because he is untouchable. His radiance makes every part of Mara feel bereft of touch that he doesn't even know in the first place. It would be impressive if it wasn't maddening, this ache he's left with.

Maybe he can get Yasodhara to talk to him about their marriage. Women gossip about that sort of thing, don't they? Were his ears always that cute?


End file.
